


You are who you are, even if you don't know who that is yet.

by MmmMangos



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Subdrop, Subspace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmmMangos/pseuds/MmmMangos
Summary: He came to awareness quickly, from a blank state to present with no space in between. The last thing he could remember was reaching for Stevie’s hand on that train and falling down and down into nothingness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Volition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277885) by [cinaea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinaea/pseuds/cinaea). 



> I have been messing around writing this for almost a year now (maybe longer!). It has not been beta'd so all mistakes are mine. I will try to update as fast as I can! I have most of it written already, but it keeps evolving because I have a growing love for Clint and James. Please enjoy! Concrit is fine, I have not written too much and would love to improve :)

He came to awareness quickly, from a blank state to the present with no space in between. The last thing he could remember was reaching for Stevie’s hand on that train and falling down and down into nothingness.

Where was he now? He slowly moved his toes and then his fingers. No pain - no restriction, he could feel everything. He froze. His left arm wasn’t heavy, didn’t hurt. He could feel the sheets, he was in an actual bed. What had happened? Was this a dream? He let his mind wander, bringing flashes of pictures, an overload of a world lived in his body but as though through someone else’s eyes. “The Asset.”

He could hear the remnants of voices flicker through his head. So this wasn’t right after the fall, he wasn’t lying in the hospital ward in 1944. Time had passed.

His training, or rather Asset’s training, kept him from changing his breathing, from moving at all. He was no longer the person Steve called Bucky, no longer the Asset, but something, someone, who combines both. James Buchanan Barnes.

He had the knowledge of the present day, of how to kill someone with a shoelace, of how to woo a dame all at the same time. At least the Asset’s training seemed to be letting him keep calm along with the smell of an omega. He paused. An omega. Steve.

Slowly, he peeked through the bottom of his dark brown lashes. The room is bright, sheets white and fluffy, and even from his position on his back in the bed he could see what looks like to be the New York skyline. Glancing around covertly he noticed a man, Tony Stark, his brain supplied, sitting curled up in a chair by one of the windows, deeply engrossed in his tablet.

James breathed the air discretely, relaxing when he realized that Stark was an omega, calming him inadvertently. It put him at the advantage, but Stark didn't seem as though he was on edge even though he was in the room with a well trained assassin.

James tried to remember what brought him here, he knew deep down that his training was good, too good, and this could not have been a complete accident. A flash of a memory. Steve was looking for him, or was he looking for Steve? That last mission, orders, he was supposed to kill Steve but didn’t, couldn’t.

His eyes opened with a snap, heart beating as he quickly assessed the room, taking in anything that could be used as a weapon, a way to get out of the space if need be, his left arm whirled silently with his movement.

“Where is Steve?” he gritted out, voice dry and so unlike the smooth charm he used to have, before the war, before the cryo.

Stark jerked, immediately gripping the tablet like it could save him if need be. Well, maybe it could, James thought curiously.

“Steve,” James repeated, clearer this time.

“Oh! Wow! You’re awake!” Stark ignored his question and jumped out of the chair, eyes flickering around the room.

”How does it feel? Can you feel the sheets?” he asked, coming closer with his hands wringing slightly.

“Yes. Where is Steve?” he answered, his voice getting lower, dangerous, letting a bit of the alpha through.

“Hey now! Don’t worry! Steve is here. Well not here, right now, but he totally lives here. You are in his guest bed in his apartment in the tower. You are in New York. This is 2006. He just went out for his morning run and will return as soon as he sees this message I am sending right now, see, right now,” Stark held up his tablet and pointed at the messenger which contains a picture of Steve looking straight at the camera, blushing bright red.

James nodded, relaxing a little. If Stevie was here then things would be okay. They always had each other and now, even after all this time, all the things that he had done… it seemed as though Steve wanted him around.

“Oh, I’m Tony Stark by the way,” Stark walked over the bed, previous wariness seemingly forgotten. He reached out with his left hand as if he wanted to shake James’ hand but then let it drop, lowering his eyes a little after meeting James’ hard grey ones.

Stark certainly knows how to play the dutiful omega, and although it might just be instinct, James’ nerves calmed slightly.

“I know,” he replied, not moving from where he had pushed himself up against the headboard when he opened his eyes.

Stark’s eyes met his curiously.

“You know me? Or do I look familiar?”

“I know you, I remember,” James replied, looking Tony straight in the eyes. Tony had to know that he was the one who killed his parents, he could remember seeing that on the news last year when Steve started his worldwide search for him.

Stark’s eyes widened briefly, pulling back a little, before flickering back to friendly and pressing forward- hand outstretched again.

“Who are you?” Stark asked, as though that question is just part of everyday conversation, as if the killer of his parents, a strong alpha at that, was not in his tower, on his expensively bought bed. There was totally no way Stevie bought this type of luxury.

“I am not sure,” James raised his eyebrows at Tony who raised his eyebrows back to look at him deeply.

“I was Bucky, I was the Asset, not sure who I am now. My given name was James Buchanan Barnes.”

“Well hello Barnes, welcome to my humble abode,” he replied gesturing around the room, not looking put off at all. He actually came closer and proceeded to hold out his hand. “I am honored to meet such a good friend of Cap,” he smirked. “I have heard a lot about you.”

Giving in, James finally reached his new hand out and clasped Stark’s, not showing the surprise that he could feel the warmth of Stark’s hand.

“Seems as if I may throw that one right back at ya. Wanna tell me what's going on? What is this?” He shrugged his left shoulder easily, gesturing towards himself.

“Thought you remembered,” Stark threw at him like meeting the man who killed his parents wasn’t even on his mind at all. Like Stark wasn’t scared, like James couldn’t take control of this situation in a moment.

“Already giving me smack? I remember bits and pieces, flashes of memories, no idea how I came to be in your bed though, with a new arm,” James lowered his eyelashes with a leer.

Stark chuckled and leaned back. “Well, like I said, this is Cap’s bed actually. We’ve been tracking you for a while now. Finally caught up to you, though I think more you let us catch up. You, well, the not remembering anything you, put up a bit of a struggle and I may have gone a little overboard with the detaining. That was about 30 hours ago. My bad”

He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, “Honestly though, I am pretty surprised you’re not freaking out. It isn’t everyday that you get captured by your long lost BFF and wake up in 2006. I figured that having you actually out was the best time to work on your arm. I knew that Steve would not want you in pain, I just made something quick, we can improve it.”

James shrugged. “Honestly, I don’t even know if you’re real, if this is real, but waking to smell my Stevie and another omega sures a treat to what was before,” He trailed off, feeling strangely empty, drifting.

“I am real, I assure you. Here,” Stark moved even closer until he could perch up onto the end of of the bed, sitting quickly cross legged. The weight of him made the bed dip down, giving James some hope. If this was a dream it sure was realistic.

“Why are you here?” James asked Stark curiously, scootching out from under the covers to be more on the same level.

“Well…. Honestly I am the only omega around right now on the team. The Avengers. You should have some memories of them, of us. Clint is here too, in the tower, but he's getting pretty close to his heat so figured it would be best to meet you after you are awake and had some sense of where you are. Steve mentioned that sometimes you were hot to trot, per say, territorial, and figured that could set you off, which is not at all what we wanted. He said that you would wake up fine to me, something about the way you acted when we caught up to you, and I trust Steve,” He finished simply.

“And you aren’t scared of me,” James phrased it as a statement.

“Pfft, a little super soldier assassin alpha never scared me...needless to say I have been in situations with alphas before and it usually works out one way or another,” Stark added quietly as afterthought.

James’ eyebrows rose, who was this man who welcomed him with open arms to his home but thought so little of his own safety.

“I could have killed you before you even registered that I was awake,” He said flatly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Tony looked down at his tablet, his scent not even hinting the slightest bit of fear, “Well I do have my armor that I can call. And I trust Cap, everything’s fine… not to worry. Anyways, you must be hungry!! I can make a mean smoothie! Or maybe actually you should shower, not that I mind the smell of dirty post-battle alpha in the morning, it might not be great for you to meet the team until you clean up. Barton is going to be excited enough as it is.”

James paused, sniffing himself slightly, “Honestly, I can’t smell myself over you and Steve. It has been a while since I have had company with omega’s that were not targets. You smell pretty damn fine. But yeah, thanks, smoothie sounds great.”

He hesitated, “Not sure if I should be left alone right now. I feel like myself, but I know that I am dangerous and I would hate for something to happen when I’m finally remembering things again.”

He was cut off by the door to the apartment being opened quickly, but quietly. “Tony? Bucky? You guys here? Is everything okay?” Steve came down the hall into the room with large strides, his deep voice tinged with concern and excitement.

“Stevie?” James asked before standing shakily, leaving Tony sitting on the end of the bed. “Is that really you?” He feels off center. To be safe somewhere, well that could happen, but for Steve to be here in the room... His breath quickened and he froze right next to the bed, shutting his eyes, starting to lose focus.

“Whoa, hey there soldier, Barnes, you are in my badass tower, it is 7am on May 12th 2006. James,” Stark jumped off the bed fast, coming up and putting himself directly in front of James, head tilted slightly down and to the side submissively, radiating comfort.

“James Barnes, don’t leave us just yet, you were just about to have one of my world renowned smoothies and see your BFF, I mean not that I don’t want to meet the Asset, he seemed like a pretty cool guy, but let’s, uh, let’s just wait on that kay? Now breathe, in, out, in, out”

Stark pushed himself close, so James could feel his chest move with him. It took a little, but he slowly breathed in, letting it out with a sigh. Steve shook himself into motion, coming up and hovering right behind Stark.

“Bucky, hey Buck, it’s me, Steve, you’re here now, you’re safe,” Steve reached out around Tony and cupped James’ cheek with one hand gently.

The touch of his friend pulled James back faster than anything. Tony sidestepped out of the way as James let out a whimper and fell forward wrapped in Steve’s arms.

“I don’t know how this is real. I have done some horrible things Stevie, I understand if you don’t want a fella like that,” James whispered into Steve’s neck. “I’m not Bucky anymore.”

“I don’t believe that. You smell the same. You feel the same, Buck.” Steve replied, his tone slightly off, trying to hug closer but James pushed back a little and made a little space between them.

“I’m not,” His grey eyes met with Steve’s blues. “A lot has happened Steve, I just hope you take me as I am,” James could feel the sadness radiating off of him.

A shuffle off to the side of them has James looking away from Steve towards Tony who looked like he was trying to run out of this situation as fast as allowed.

“No. Stop!” James’ voice came out stronger than he intended, whoops, causing Tony to halt in his tracks. “I just need some time,” he continued to look at Steve and stepped back, “Gonna get cleaned up and get some food.”

Steve immediately looked guilty, “I should have thought of that.”

“Hey, hey! That’s what your handy resident billionaire's for, gonna whip up a smoothie quick, or better yet Chinese?” Tony replied quick before Steve could dwell on it.

“I could kill for some chow mein,” He replied, turning away from them and making his way to the shower.

~

He took his time, digging through the cabinets and finding a razor and extra toothbrush. The bathroom itself was insane. It was bigger than Stevie’s whole apartment in Brooklyn with shining white tile and warm floors.He decided to leave his hair long after finding a hair tie in one of the drawers, but cleaned up everything else before showering. He couldn't remember the last time he took a hot shower long enough to feel clean, human, again.

Getting out, he threw his hair up in a bun and wrapped a towel around his waist, before walking back out to Stark and Steve. They seemed more at ease, standing close by the window in the living room.

On the bed there were black sweatpants and a blue tee-shirt that must be Steve’s with the word Captain across the chest.

“You promised chow mein?” He asked, slipping on the clothes without thinking. A slight clearing of a throat made him raise his eyes to see Stark eyeing him up and down blatantly and Steve blushing that blush James knew spread further down than his neck.

“Chow mein?” He repeated, with a grin.

Steve smiled at him, a small smile, but a smile nonetheless.

“Yessir Sergeant Barnes Assassin Sir, right this way,” Tony finally answered, coming up close to him and physically leading him out to the elevator. Obvious much.

James just rolled his eyes and let himself be pulled along with Steve trailing along behind them.

~

“Where’s everyone at?!” Tony asked loudly as they came out of the elevator into the common room, “Chinese food is on its way.”

A blonde man with pink hearing aids was sitting in front of the TV with a controller, completely focused on what seemed to be an animated racing game. With mushrooms?

“Chinese food! Clint!” Tony repeated, coming in front of the TV and signing quickly with his hands. Clint glared at him before focusing on what Tony was saying and turning around to see James standing next to the sofa. James could smell he was an omega, and damn, he was the one that Tony mentioned was close to heat.

“James, Clint. Clint, James. Our lovely neighborhood assassin woke up a few hours ago,” Tony continued, signing as he said the words.

Clint stood, pausing the game, before coming over to James. He paused for a moment before smirking and holding out his hand.

“Pleased to meet you,” he said eyes glancing up and down James’ body in a blatant leer.

James shook his hand, grinning, “You’re the one who shot me last month. That fucking hurt.”

Clint smirked back at him, “Of course, who else? Bet you can’t beat me at Mario Kart either.”

The alpha laughed, “Probably not, not exactly playing video games at the Hydra base… but I do have some pretty badass reflexes.”

James could smell relief coming off Tony, he turned catching the man’s eyes with a wink. It was easier to joke about everything right now, take each moment as they came. He knew that he would have to work through things, but he just got here, might as well try to enjoy it. Clint seemed to understand completely, he could appreciate that in a guy.

Steve was still silent behind them, watching the exchange without any input. It bothered James a bit, Steve usually had something to say, especially with friends.

James walked over and sat on the couch, grabbing the extra controller, before glancing back at Steve. The scent coming off him was a bit disconcerting, sadness mixed with something like regret.

Tony came back around from the TV to put a hand on Steve’s shoulder, exuding comfort to the point where it permeated the whole room.

“Whatcha say, Steve-O, I’ll take you on after?”

Steve smiled at him, breathing out a deep breath, before going to sit on the loveseat, perching his elbows on his knees. “Sounds good Shellhead, though I know you are still sore from last week. I’m surprised you ever want a rematch.”

James looked over at Steve, who was giving Tony a smirk, before turning back to the game.

“So how do I work this thing?” He asked Clint who was watching Tony and Steve closely with a faint smile.

“That’s for me to know and you to find out, hot shot.” Clint smirked, edged closer to him, and started a new game.

~

James was overwhelmed. Natasha had come down in the middle of the game. He recognized the other alpha’s scent immediately but she hadn't said a word about it, just shook his hand like they were meeting for the first time. She mentioned that her bonded, Bruce, would come once he finished up in the lab.

It just seemed so unreal, the Avengers welcoming him with open arms after the past year of him keeping them on the run. They didn’t seem to judge him on his past, instead they just immediately accepted him as one of their own, within 2 minutes of being introduced, in their home, their safe place.

James liked Bruce almost immediately when he entered the room shortly after the food arrived. The beta seemed to be aware of everything, yet calm all at once. He sat quietly in the corner, writing in a notepad in scribbles that James couldn’t make out after introductions.

“Crab rangoon?” Tony’s hand waved one in front of James’ face, drawing him back out to his surroundings. When the Chinese food had arrived a few minutes ago, they paused their “Mario Death Match” till further notice.

“He doesn’t like crab,” Steve reached out to take it from Tony without second thought hand bumping into James’ as he reached for it as well.

James could smell Steve’s embarrassment, “Um. Not that I have been eating around, but last time I had crab I thought it was pretty alright.”

Steve ducked his head down, face falling.

“Soooooo! Who wants chow mein?” Tony butted in, breaking the silence.

James grabbed some food from all the containers and sat back down on the couch next to Natasha. “ты в порядке?” She asked him, quietly. James just nodded. He knew that it was just the first day. Steve would adjust... hopefully.

After eating, they played Mario until yawns started floating around the room. It was only about 11pm but from the conversation between the Avengers, it had been a long few days, well weeks actually. Not that James would feel guilty about that.

Clint had steadily drawn closer to him, obviously enjoying having another alpha around. By the end of the night Clint was playing with his head in James’ lap, eyes half closed, and was still managing to win. So much for being the new guy. Not that he minded, he knew Clint was close to his heat and the physical closeness combined with the pheromones was beyond relaxing.

He looked up from Clint to see Tony and Steve, who were sitting on the loveseat together, Tony fiddling away on his StarkPad, Steve with a book. He stretched his arms out on the sofa, sighing. It was all a bit like a good dream. He reached grabbed the throw and pulled it over them both, ignoring Clint’s squawk, eyes closing a bit.

“Сахарок, time to sleep.”

James opened his eyes to see Natasha up close, hand pulling up the blanket to poke at Clint.

Clint groaned and then pressed himself up, nuzzling into James’ neck. “Dun wanna,” he mumbled. “He’s so warm and yummy.”

James laughed, “Yummy?”, before gently pressing Clint over to Natasha.

Her eyes glittered with amusement, “Thanks for being so understanding. He gets like this before his heat. Likes to be cared for. Thor takes care of him usually but he is out of town right now so he’s stuck with me.”

James nodded. He understood. At least that hadn’t changed much in the years. He was used to being pretty open with his heats. He and Stevie used to help each other out back in the day, with that changing to whoever was available in the team when they went overseas. It was one of those things he was grateful for in society, the fact that it was acknowledged as something that everyone needed, everyone dealt with. Even betas had a short heat every few months.

“Here wait, Clint,” he stood up next to them and leaned in close to Clint. “It was nice to meet you man, let’s try a real match later huh?”

He could feel Tony and Steve’s eyes on him from across the room, curious. He held out his real hand, telegraphing his moves until he saw Clint’s eyes light up, “Yeah. Dude please,” he said before practically pushing into James’ hand, tilting his head to expose his neck. James leaned in and ran his nose from collarbone to chin before pressing in slightly harder and then pulling back completely.

Clint sighed, noticeably relaxing.“ _See y’all in a few days_ ,” he signed before finally allowing Natasha to guide him out of the room to take the elevator up to his floor.

“Wow, Buck,” Steve murmured.

“Wow, what?” he replied, rolling his eyes and leaning back into the couch. “Just cause I got here today doesn’t mean I forgot my manners.”

“Cap,” Tony said, pushing Steve gently. “Don’t be jealous over Clint’s heat. Come on, it’s been a long day for everyone.”

“Tony,” James heard Steve reply quietly before sighing. He stood up, turning and pulling Tony up with him afterwards.

“Barnes, we have a floor for you made. I mean, we’ve had it there for a while, just worked out that we got it fixed up these past few months in case you finally stopped deciding to lead us on a wild goose chase around the world,” Tony grinned.

“A floor?” James looked at Tony incredulously. “You mean a room right?” He had seen Stevie’s apartment, but assumed that was just cause he was Captain America, part of the long term team.

Tony shook his head, grinning wolfishly, “A whole floor for our new alpha. You would expect less of me? I must fulfill my duty as omega,” He gestures at himself and then around the room.

James just looked at him, knowing that was total shit, before giving in and smiling, “Alright, show me the way then omega.” He lowered his voice a little, letting it rasp just the right way.

Tony laughed, clapped his hands delightedly, “Right this way, sir.”

Steve just stood quietly watching them, a grin finally appearing on his face, “It’s the floor right above mine.” His voice was low, cheeks slightly red like they used to get when James used to flirt when they went out for the night.

“Sounds great,” James looked at Steve, smiling. He followed the two of them to the elevator.

~

James couldn’t sleep. He wasn’t surprised, he usually had a hard time relaxing in new spaces. He wasn't sure he actually slept before, when he was the Asset. The apartment was amazing though. He hadn’t stayed in such luxury, ever. It was literally the entire floor, the door to the apartment was in a small room right off the elevator.

It was open, with lots of windows outlooking the city. James felt a bit exposed, even though he knew the windows were tinted, no one could look through. At least nothing would be able to sneak up on him.

The apartment only had a few rooms. It opened from the door to the living room which took up half of the floor. It had a L-shape couch halfway through, facing a huge tv, breaking the room up. The other side had a few pieces of exercise equipment, which James appreciated, the privacy was nice.

The only other rooms were the kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom. The whole place was painted with gentle blues, the bedroom having a darker shade, making it more comfortable for sleeping (well he figured that was the goal).

The kitchen had an island, instead of the table, with dark grey granite. He guessed that Steve had something to do with the choices, but then again, Stark was a genius. The bed itself was huge, king-sized, but not too soft that he couldn’t sleep in it, he figured, someday.

He ended up spending the night puttering around, digging through the cabinets, checking for cameras or bugs. He sat on the couch and messed around with the remote, finding access to the internet, Netflix, games, everything. It was starting to get light outside when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

“Excuse me Mr. Barnes, but I wanted to inform you that Steve is in the communal kitchen.”

James jumped to his feet, hand on the small knife he had found in the kitchen, and had tucked into his pocket instinctively.

“Who is there?”

“I apologize Mr. Barnes. I am Jarvis, the AI that Sir created to take care of him, and the tower of course,” The AI sounded sassy. It would figure that Stark made a person in a computer.

James looked up and saw small speakers embedded almost perfectly in the ceiling. “Can you see me?” He hadn’t found any cameras earlier, but if there was an AI in the building then he would be surprised if he wasn’t being watched.

“No Mr. Barnes, Steve made it very clear that you would not appreciate that.”

James nodded to himself, “Thank you Jarvis. I will head down to see Steve.”

~

He walked through the team common room to find Steve at the island, eating a piece of whole wheat toast, plain, and drinking a large glass of OJ.

“Hey Stevie, Jarvis said I could find you here.”

Steve jerked slightly, like he didn’t hear James from the moment the elevator door opened, “Hey, is everything alright? It’s five.”

James shrugged, sliding onto the stool next to Steve, “Not so great at sleeping anymore. The apartment is great though, I’ll have to thank Stark later.”

“It took me a while. This place is so different from our home,” Steve looked at him before looking back down at his orange juice.

“Hey, I do remember. Don’t worry about it. You’re right,” The alpha leaned into the Steve unconsciously. “It’s pretty hard to believe honestly, part of me didn’t want to sleep because I was worried I would wake up to being back in cyro again.”

Steve looked up sharply, pulling away a bit, “You remember cyro?” He winced, “Shit, sorry. You don’t need to answer that.”

“Yeah...” James said. And left it like that. He knew things were gonna come up, but it was day two dammit. He was not ready to deal with it. Who knew when he would be.

Steve threw back the rest of the juice and pushed back from the table, giving off a scent of despair that was starting to overpower the room, “I’m heading out for a run.”

“Alright,” James ignored his instinct that told him to care for Steve, he was not in the place right now to deal with anyone else’s guilt issues other than his own. “See you later?”

“Yeah. Tony is probably down in his workshop if you want to thank him.” Steve twitched his lips in something that looked like a pained smile and then let the floor.

“Shit,” James put his head in his hands. He didn’t know why he thought that coming down here would be different than yesterday. Steve had been off all last night. They had always been close even if they didn’t take that next step back in the war. It had been too much of a liability, he hadn’t wanted to leave Steve alone if someone had happened to him. He always figured that when the war was over they would settle down together. Maybe it was too long past the war. James sighed.

“Jarvis, Stark is in his workshop? Steve said I could thank him?” He talked as though Jarvis was in the room, figuring that the AI listened in.

“Yes Mister Barnes, it is the floor under the penthouse.”

James figured that information was permission enough and walked over to the elevator, hitting the button after hesitation. It was only about 5:30, but at least he wasn’t the only one in the tower with sleeping issues.

When the elevator opened James was a little surprised, there was loud music blaring, even through the tinted glass which closed off the elevator from the actual workshop.

He walked over to the door, raising his hand to see if there was a speaker when the doors opened for him. The music became almost unbearably loud, the singer yelling about something James couldn’t make out.

The place looked like it was supposed to be lit mostly by natural light, like his own apartment, with tables scattered about covered in a variety of monitors and equipment. He spotted Stark over by a table by one of the windows, eyebrows draw together as he dug a tiny screwdriver into what looked to be type of dagger, holding a few screws in his mouth. It brought back a memory of seeing Stark’s father, back during the war. He pushed that thought away as fast as it came. No use dwelling. James walked up so he was standing behind him slightly off to the side.

“Hey Stark,” he said, but he obviously wasn’t going to be heard over the racket. Surprisingly, Stark turned around, nostrils slightly flared. Oh yeah, that’s right. The omega probably could scent him, he was standing so close. He was so used to working alone or having suppressors when around others. It didn’t help an assassin to have their target scent them the minute they got close.

The man raised an eyebrow at him and then turned back to what he was doing, holding up a hand with two fingers, gesturing at the bright green couch up against the window, next to the desk. James shrugged and moved over, sitting on the couch and pulling his feet up under himself, resting back to watch Stark work. The sun was still pretty low to the horizon, lighting up the city in oranges and pinks. He would just close his eyes a minute, take a breath.

The next thing he knew was the sound of his name being called hesitantly, “Barnes?” He opened his eyes, blinking in what now was bright sunlight. Wow. He couldn’t believe that he actually had slept, especially with someone new in the room. He already was letting his guard down. The music was lowered, leaving the room almost completely silent except for the hum of machinery.

“Sorry bout that,” he muttered, pressing himself upright.

Tony looked at him from the desk where he was still sitting, amused.

“Wasn’t able to sleep earlier,” he shrugged. “New place, came down to thank you for it.”

Tony grinned, “You liked it so much you came to sleep here on my crappy lab couch?”

James just sighed, “Okay, going, going.” He stood up to have Tony roll his chair over and gently press his hand against his chest.

“Believe me, not complaining. Honestly, I’m gonna brag about it later. The Winter Soldier feels safe with me enough to pass out and drool all over my couch,” the omega grinned up at him before pressing him back down to sit.

James laughed, “Eh, not sure if anyone would care about that one. More like, the Winter Soldier didn’t kill me when I woke him up from his first normal sleep in a half a century.”

Tony looked like he swallowed a lemon, “Oh my god. And there I was talking about omega hospitality.”

James shrugged, “I'm just happy you didn’t mind.” It blew his mind that that Tony really wasn’t scared at all. To be honest he was a bit scared of what he was capable of, it was unreal to be around people who truly didn’t care what his hands had done these past years.

“So what’s up for today? Where’s Steve? I figured you would be glued to him today,” Tony looked at him closer. “You came down right around the time Steve usually goes for his run, didn’t pass him in the kitchen?”

“I don’t think he's dealing with me being back very well… I don't think I'm who he wants me to be,” James sighed

Tony shrugged, “Yeah, I think he’ll get better with time. It’s easier for the rest of us cause we didn’t know you before. We don’t see the changes or try to look for something that isn’t there. I think it was hard for him to see you so at ease with Clint last night.”

James smiled, “Clint seems to be a pretty chill guy. Steve should know sometimes people just click like that. Doesn’t mean anything about Stevie. One thing that hasn’t changed is how I’m always one to want to help out.”

“Sounds hot,” Tony leered, breaking up the conversation before it could get any more serious.

“You got that right,” James responded, letting his legs spread out wide.

“Fucking flirt,” Tony laughed, before turning back to his work. “Let me know when I can get a look at your arm. I want to make it the best of all arms.”

“If anyone can do it, you can,” Steve’s voice came through the room from the door. “You guys want breakfast? Bruce is making pancakes.”

Tony didn’t even respond before standing up and practically running across the room, leaving James laughing on the couch.

“Let’s goooooo!!” Tony called, rushing into the elevator and pulling Steve along with him. James pushed himself up. Things would settle down. He was sure of it. It just might take a lot of pancakes and some quality James-Steve time. He smiled at Steve cautiously as they entered the elevator to go up.

“Hi James,” Steve said quietly, underneath Tony’s continued rant about the perfect amount of bananas in each pancake bite.

“Hey Stevie,” James smiled at him. One step at a time.


	2. Chapter 2

It was surprisingly easy for James to adjust to being in the tower. The space was way larger than anything him and Steve shared before the war. He had privacy but also access to the team floor. Well, it was easy to adjust in some ways more than others. The technology part of it was simple because of all the training as the Asset. He knew how to train his body, how to keep up with what needed to be done to keep his strength high (not like the serum needed much help). The hardest part was dealing with the people. He knew he was off putting, and was glad to stay that way, leaving his hair long to drape around his face.

Barton and Stark were great; the omegas were witty, snarky, and didn’t give James any slack for being a potentially unstable assassin. Romanoff was familiar, he knew her from before, so they worked fine when moving around each other in the team space. He respected her and was pretty sure that respect was returned, so even though she was an alpha as well there were no issues. Banner was pretty much always in his lab, and Stark had mentioned another Avenger, Thor, who was away on business with his home planet. He probably should be surprised at that, but honestly, not much phased him now.

He ended up spending a lot of time down in the workshop with Stark, it was an interesting place to be, Stark was an interesting person to be around. Although he reminded him of Howard he was kinder and more self-sacrificing than Howard had ever been.

Steve was difficult, but in a different way. He was having a hard time getting to know James as he was now. He wanted to act as though no time has passed (which it hadn’t for Steve, not really). He made James feel trapped, like he needed to act a certain way or throw on a certain charm to be the right person for Steve. But he wasn’t Bucky anymore, and that wasn’t gonna change.

~

James stormed down to Stark’s workshop. “Is Stark there, Jarvis?” He growled, the door opening instantly as his reply. He was so done, so over it.

He had been in the kitchen, grabbing food for himself in between gym sessions when Steve came back from his morning run. He had been trying to connect with Steve again, more so these past few days,  but it was like every time he reached out he did something wrong. Today it was about something that shouldn’t have even mattered.

“Stark? Ironman?” Tony actually stood up and walked over to him before he even made it too far into the workshop.

James stopped for a second, taking a breath. If Stark had actually gotten up from his work, which he usually needed to be dragged away from, he must be throwing out some pretty intense distressed alpha scents. He paused for a moment and then proceeded a little slower.

“Whoa, hey, is everything alright? Everyone alright?” The shorter man looked at him closely and then gently put his hand around James’ flesh wrist, leading him over to the ratty green couch against the wall of the workshop that he had claimed as his own since the first night.

“Yeah, sorry for buggin you, just, didn’t know who to talk to and I feel like if I don’t talk to anyone I’m gonna fuckin kill him,” He sat on the couch, leaving a little space between him and Stark.  

“What happened and why do you have a banana? Don’t you hate bananas?”

James looked down to see a banana clasped in his metal hand. He laughed slightly, dropping the banana next to him, collapsing with his head in his hands.

“Of course. You noticed. Yeah, well Bucky liked them. Steve came in from his run and offered one to me, when I said no he looked like I fucking killed his dog or something,” He pulled at his hair.

“I don’t know what to do. How to act. I’m just trying to figure myself out and it’s like everything I say is wrong.” He growled, “It fucking pisses me off. I care about him, always have and always will, but seriously. What am I supposed to do? Erase seventy years of brainwashing? Pretend that nothing has changed? Pretend the Asset doesn’t exist?”

Stark scooted closer, pulling James back against his side so he couldn’t pull out his hair without bringing his arms up with him.  “Hey now, I’m sure he just was surprised, and if not, well he can get over it. Look, Barnes, we all knew this was gonna be rough from the minute you woke up here, no surprise there, but I know that things will get better, Steve will realize that you are just as fucking awesome now as you were back in the day when he first knew you.”

James just sighed, “You can call me James you know, honestly I think you know me better than anyone right now.”

“Jay-mes,” Stark pronounced all slow, rolling it out ridiculously, quirking an eyebrow at him.

“Oh fuck you, I’m trying to be upset here,” James threw him a half-hearted glare at the omega. “Yes, James, nice to meet you,” He turned so he was facing Stark on the couch, holding out his right hand, his flesh hand.

Stark smirked and then clasped it with his own, “Why hello James, nice to meet you, my name’s Tony.”

James just rolled his eyes at him, letting the flesh on flesh contact sooth what frustration was left in him back down.

“I just don’t know what to do,” James sighed, releasing Stark’s - no - Tony’s hand to lean back against the couch. “I don’t know how to make him happy anymore”

Tony turned, looking at him dead on, serious, “He will learn to stop looking for things that were Bucky and just see you now. He would be an idiot to lose someone like you.”

James shrugged, “I don’t know about that, but I really hope so Tony, I really hope so. Sorry for barging in on you like this.”

“Mi casa es tu casa, and I mean that literally in like, you are more than welcome down here, James,” Tony gave him an honest smile, the one that doesn’t come out too often, only sometimes when he’s talking to Steve.

“I appreciate that. Really. I honestly do not know where to go sometimes around here,” James slumped a little more, allowing the omegas scent to wash over him.

“Damn Stark, you smell so good.” James froze. Fuck. He didn’t mean to say that aloud.

Tony froze for a second before turning, pressing his nose into James’ neck and breathing in deeply, “The thought is mutual.”

James almost groaned. He had been without contact for so long. The alpha in him was practically begging for Tony. This was not the time though, hell, he had just gotten on first name basis with the omega today. He reached around squeezing Tony in quick hug before sitting up and away. He saw a flicker of hurt in Tony’s eyes before they hardened over into his “I’m totally not fine but I’m so great at pretending” face.

“Hey Tony, stop that, not saying you aren’t a fine lookin fella, cause you are, but I don’t think that it would be good for either of us right now. I know you can scent me, do it. I’m not lying when I say you’re fine, but I’m starting to care about you and I think that I don’t wanna mix other stuff in right now when I’m just trying to find people to trust. And Stevie would flip and you know it,”  He turned and looked Tony straight on, reaching out to clasp his arms. “Scent me if you don’t believe me.”

Tony paused, almost pulling away before leaning a little closer, breathing in. The tension in him faded almost immediately. “Alright, yeah okay, you’re right,” Tony muttered, meeting his eyes reluctantly. “Trust?” He shifted, smirking and leaning back and away, falling back into his normal self. “I should hope so, I have my own shining knight in armor, I mean, seriously.”

James just grinned at him, “Yeah, yeah, Stark, whatever you say.” He leaned back to watch Tony as he got back to work.

~

“Hey.” James looked up from where he was lounging on the couch with Clint. Clint had decided that it was a necessity for James to see every episode of Buffy. He hadn’t spoken to Steve since what Tony has been calling “The Banana Incident”. Given, it had only been a few days, but it was the longest he had gone since being in the Tower without any interaction with him.

Steve was hovering at the door looking awkwardly between him and Clint, “Sorry, am I interrupting?”

“Nah Stevie, come on in, this is when Clint says the whole cast bursts into song, I’m sure you’ll love it,” James grinned at him and waved a hand up to beckon him in.

Clint laughed and shifted a little so he could see Steve from where he had his head in James’ lap, “Dude, just wait, this is the best episode of the whole series.”

James rested his hand back on Clint’s side and turned back to the TV. As much as he wanted to reconnect with Steve he couldn’t bring it upon himself to try harder than he had already. He could see Steve hesitating in the corner of his eye before making his way over to the lounge chair that he seemed to take anytime they were in this common space.

He felt Clint tap his arm gently until he had his attention before he signed,  _“He’s jealous, want me to move?”,_ quickly. James glanced up at Steve who’s eyes were firmly on the show, just as Buffy was coming out to sing.

 _“Stay,”_ he signed back. Steve could talk to him if he was bothered, but honestly it was none of his business who he spent time with. It wasn’t like him and Clint were making out on the couch or anything, not that James would have minded. James remembered being a pretty physical person back in the day with Steve, so he should understand that it was just part of how he was going to be around the tower. Steve didn't used to have a problem with sharing. 

The show was almost over when Tony entered the room. Steve was still sitting in the same chair, but had finally relaxed enough to have leaned back. He grinned over at James and Clint before stepping over to sit on Steve without saying a word. Steve jumped before relaxing back, wrapping his hands around Tony’s waist until they both were securely in the chair.

“Double standard much?” Clint mumbled up to James, causing Steve to jump as though just remembering him and Tony weren’t in the room alone.

“I’m just that hot,” James replied. “Tony wants me too, huh? Just not enough room over here.”

Tony’s eyebrows raised, obviously having not heard the beginning part of the conversation, “Yes?”

“Shhh,” Steve said, pointedly ignoring them all. “They’re singing.”

James laughed quietly, maybe Steve would come around after all.

~

James was in the middle of sparring with Steve when they got the alert. He had been trying to spend more time around him. He didn’t think they would end up back where they were before the war, but that was okay with him. Being friends seemed to be working, Steve was smiling more at him, hesitating less with his name.

James had been happily surprised when Steve came up to the roof to find him earlier. James had been spending a lot of his free time up there, reveling in the freedom to be outside. It was a beautiful set-up, a garden on one side with a pool on the other. Steve had come up after his morning run and asked if he would be interested in sparring. They had sparred few times previously, but James had always had to initiate it.

They had been sparring for about an hour when Fury paged Steve, causing him to pull mid-punch to go over to his phone. James walked over to the water fountain, his hearing picking up the conversation. It was a young mutant, angry and alone, trying to rob a bank. James thought that it seemed like a pretty low key situation to call out the Avengers, but he heard Fury mention that explosives were involved.

Steve hung up the phone and jogged to the elevator to get to his apartment, while calling for the others on their comms, “Avengers Assemble. City National Bank, 400 Park Ave. Civilians are involved, report ASAP.”

“Wait. I’m coming,” James called out to him, jogging to join him as the elevator came down to the floor.

“What? No, James. You are not ready, too much of a risk.” Steve’s voice booked no argument, he obviously assumed that James would listen.

“I’m coming,” James responded. “I am not gonna sit around here anymore being useless. I have training, you know that, I know how to fight and I’m fucking good at it. I'm gonna help.”

“We don’t have time for this. You are a liability, I can’t protect you and protect them and then have to worry about protecting them from you on top of everything,” Steve responded before the elevator doors shut in James face, words hitting James like a sledge hammer.

James didn’t respond, how could he respond to that? His own best friend doesn’t trust him, the one who said he would be there with him till the end of the line. He thought things were getting better between them. God, was he sure wrong. Turning, he walked over to the stairwell and pulled out his phone to message Tony.

 _Lift??_ He sent.

 _Already on the roof waiting for you vecchio, you are sure slow in your old age._ Tony responded lightning quick.

James smiled at his phone, taking the stairs three at time. He could do this, he could help. Tony believed in him, even if Steve didn’t.

~

The whole area was chaos. Tony dropped him off on a side street, heading right back up to be air support, keeping track of everything from the outside. Ambulances were already parked outside, waiting; the sirens were loud in the air.

 

He spoke into the comm Tony gave him last week, when James mentioned how he hated being useless. Well “gave” him by leaving one out on the side table by the couch in his workshop.

“Soldier reporting, what is the situation?” he spoke clearly.

“James!” Clint sounded excited. “I didn’t know that you were let off your leash yet.”

“Fuck you.” He replied, “I’m heading down towards the bank, is this a hostage situation?”

“Yes. We have about 10 inside the bank. The suspect is inside, although honestly he has not demanded anything from the police yet. He is not on the radar, first timer.”

“Any other entrances?”

“There is a back entrance that has been locked, I was just going to check it out right now. Got my back?” Clint asked.

“You betcha,” James replied, ignoring Steve’s voice telling him to stand down.

He moved quickly, heading around the building until he found Clint messing with the door.

“So, we just hoping that this isn’t rigged up on the other side?” James asked him quietly.

“It’s either that or try to force our way in the front,” Clint replied. The door clicked and they both paused.

“Let me, my arm can be a shield. Step back,” James said seriously, hoping the omega would listen in this case.

Clint shrugged, moving to the side as James stepped forward to gently open the door with his metal hand. He looked in quickly. Nothing. An empty hallway that was obviously just an emergency exit for the back. Who was this kid? Honestly, so amateur.

“We’re clear back here Cap,” Clint said. “How is the situation up front?”

“No movement. He says that he doesn’t care if he gets hurt. Honestly not sure the motive for this guy,” Tony responded.

“Want us going in? Steve?” James asked. He would just have to show Steve he would follow the rules here.

“Take caution. If he finds out you guys are in there then he might just start blowing things up.” Steve replied, voice flat.

James met Clint’s eyes, “I’ll go first.”

They moved down the hallway quickly. James was impressed, Clint was silent. If it weren’t for his fancy hearing he probably wouldn’t have had any idea that someone was behind him.

They came out to a large room. A teenager was standing in the middle of it, waving his arms around and shouting. There were people on the floor, hands over their heads. It was a mess.

James glanced back at Clint and signed, “ _Plan?”._

 _“Think he’ll take a trade?”_ Clint pointed at the two of them.

James shrugged. Mutants were a pain. They could detain him in an instant, but who knows if detaining him would stop him from being able to set anything off. They couldn’t risk it, not with so many civilians.

Clint walked into the room quickly with his hands in the air, “You have yourself an Avenger hostage, let these guys go dude.”

The boy spun around, “Where the fuck did you come from?”

“It doesn’t matter. You got me. Let these people go. I’m a much better hostage than these lame people,” Clint continued and walked closer to the teen.

“An Avenger? Who even are you?” the teen spat at him.

“Seriously, the fuck, I’m Hawkeye, Hawkguy, the guy with the mad bow skills. Why does everyone just focus on the shiny ones,” Clint groaned.

“Maybe two Avengers would work?” James walked out of the hallway to join Clint.

“Who the hell are you?” the poor kid looked even more confused. “I’m gonna blow this place up, you guys better watch out. All of this. I’m done. I’m so much stronger than they think.”

“Let these people go, you got us now,” Clint repeated.

The teenager looked between the two of them and finally shrugged, “Easier to deal with two people anyways.” He turned over to the people cowering on the floor, “Go, out right now.”

A few minutes later James and Clint were sitting shoulder to shoulder in the middle of the room next to who finally introduced himself as Matt. He could hear Steve’s voice on the intercom. So angry. It wasn’t like they would get hurt here and now the people were safe. This kid didn’t seem like he would actually do anything except shout a lot and look confused. All of a sudden there was an explosion in the back of the room, Ironman gliding through a now bigger back door. He could hear Matt screaming at him but everything was starting to become hazy, dust was floating through the air.

“Let’s go, let’s go!” Steve called out, voice strong over the commotion. “We need to get out of here right now Barnes, move it.”

He heard a loud bang, and then everything faded out to black.

~

“James! James Barnes. Jamie, come on buddy,” Tony’s slightly panicked voice brought him back.

James came to in a start, sitting stiffly on the couch in the team room. Almost the whole team was there. Clint was sitting on the arm of the loveseat, with his bow drawn, looking a little dusty but otherwise fine. Natasha was by the window, facing the room. Banner was out of sight. Tony is on the couch with him, close. He could hear the footsteps behind him as Steve paced back and forth, his scent radiating concern. No one was at ease.

It felt as though he just woke up there, but that isn’t quite right. Last thing he could recall was trying to get out of the bank before there was a loud noise. Damn. Steve would never let him in on missions after this. He thought that he had been okay, he had been under control for a while now.

“Hey Tee,” He turned on the couch, slouching back, and looked at him, taking in his slightly pale face, the normally well put together man looked rumpled.

“I’m back, is everyone alright?” He hated how this made him feel, like someone else was in his body, that he could have done something horrible and not even known. Again.

James could feel Steve pause and relax behind him, momentarily, his scent calming from panic, to relief, and then quickly to anger.

Tony threw a look over the couch at Steve, shaking his head minutely. James heard the footsteps start up again, this time heading to the door. The door slammed with bang, causing James to jump slightly.

“Don’t worry about him. He will be fine in a day or two. You had him worried there for a bit,” Tony’s voice was quieter than usual. James leaned into him a little, reading into the words, the unspoken, I was worried, that Tony wasn’t stating. “Everyone’s fine, they made it out okay before the mutant panicked. We sent him off to Charles.”

“I’m alright, more worried about you guys. I didn’t do anything bad? It’s a blur. I’m sorry for putting you guys at risk, I thought I that I could help,” James frowned, looking down at his hands, which thankfully were clean, no blood.

“Hey now. You’re fine, actually you helped quite a bit, the Asset follows directions like a peach. He listened to Steve better than you do,” Tony reached out, turning James to face him. “We just were worried that you might not come back to us.”

“I’ll always come back,” James voice was determined. “I’m not gonna give up my life because of Hydra. I’m not going to leave you guys.”

Tony opened his mouth, then closed it without another word, “I believe you.”

Clint moved off the side of the couch, coming in close to pull James into a tight hug, “I believe you too buddy.” He kissed the side of James’ head and then headed out of the room, dragging Natasha with him.

Tony sighed, shifting almost impossibly closer to him as they were left alone, “Not gonna lie, I was really worried for a sec. Steve was starting to panic cause nothing we said to you made a difference.”

“Guess the noise set me off,” James frowned. “I really don’t know how to control it. Is it bad now that I know I didn’t kill anyone I’m not really that worried about it?”

Tony laughed and shook his head before standing up, “Ridiculous James, you are ridiculous. Let’s go get some leftover pizza before Steve rage eats it all.” He held out his hand and helped pull James up, leading him off into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't seen the Buffy episode where they sing go watch it! It is called Once more, with feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this story should be renamed "The never ending Avenger movie nights." I just have a thing for comfy team gatherings. There is finally smut. Woo!

“James?” Tony looked up from his coffee blearily as James stumbled into the team kitchen. “It’s 3am, what are you doing up?”

James wasn’t surprised to see that Tony was awake. It calmed his nerves a bit knowing that someone else was around, that he wasn’t still dreaming. He walked over and sat at the table next to where Tony was messing around on his tablet, immediately reaching for Tony’s coffee.

“Gah, I don’t know how you drink it that sweet.” His voice came out shakier than he wanted, slightly monotone in a way that made him tense. The Asset was close. It wouldn’t be the first time he relapsed around Tony since the episode at the bank, but it had been a few weeks; he thought things were getting more stable.

The omega looked at him, not commenting on his still pale face and the way his hands were shaking slightly. James moved to stand up, he was still uncomfortable in regards to the Asset. As much as he was pretty sure nothing would happen, he didn’t like disappearing into his own body, not even knowing what is happening until after the fact.

“Sweet? Where have you been vecchio?” Tony replied, scooting his chair closer and efficiently preventing James from getting up. “I’ll show you sweet.” He managed to make it sound ridiculously dirty, making James huff out a laugh.

The closeness of the omega made him feel calmer. To be honest, he was glad that Tony was there. He seemed to be the never ending pillar of support, holding up all of them; the misfit Avengers. Tony yawned and stretched, totally overdoing it to put his arm over the back of James chair, pressing against his back.

James took another sip of the too sweet coffee, “Thanks.” Tony just looked over at him with a quick smile until he looked down at his tablet, getting involved back in his work. The warmth of Tony slowly seeped into James to settle him back in reality.

“You gonna sleep tonight, or I guess this morning?” James asked Tony when he felt like his voice would hold.

“Was thinking of it. I don’t want to have to deal with Steve’s grump face later today, but I have all this to work on,” he answered flippantly.

James looked at him and raised his eyebrows.

“To be honest, I haven’t been sleeping all too well myself. Would you take it as a platonic proposition if I mentioned I have a very large bed?” Tony continued, not even looking up from his tablet except for a brief moment, looking up with a lewd grin.

“Platonic?” James raised an eyebrow. “Sounds boring.”

Tony stood up, putting an arm around James’ shoulders. “Not my terms if I remember correctly Sarge. But just you wait! I bet you haven’t had such a great cuddle in your whole long frozen life.”

James just laughed and let Tony guide him to the elevator, “You are completely insane. You sure Stevie won’t mind?”

“Nah, we’ve talked. He’s working on sharing,” Tony winked at him. “Penthouse Jay, we’re gonna turn in for the night.”

“I am pleased to hear that Sir, seeing how you have not slept for 35 hours and refused to listen to any suggestion to sleep previously. Sir.”

James looked at Tony who actually was looking slightly embarrassed, “Sass Jay, honestly why did I give you so much sass.

“I believe you said that I must be able to compete with the level of, I quote, Captain Sasspants, Sir.”

James stared at Tony and mouthed “Sasspants”. Damn, that was good, he would have to make sure to use that next time he saw Steve.

“Stop. Stop right now, both of you. And don’t get any ideas Barnes,” Tony mock glared at him, before dragging him out of the elevator into the penthouse to the master bedroom. “I have a whole realm of nicknames that you couldn’t even dream of.”

James walked into the bedroom, shamelessly stripping off his shirt and socks before pulling back the red and gold covers of the huge bed.

“I’m sure you do. You can tell me all about them after we sleep together,” He winked at Tony who was midway through pulling on blue sweatpants. Tony glanced up at James to almost fall over at the sight of him. “Need some help there?”

Tony just grumbled, “Fucking super soldiers and their fucking perfect chests.”

James chuckled, he could smell that Tony was a bit more than “plantonically” interested, no matter what he might have said. He reached down nonchalantly to run his hand up over his abs to brush his fingers around his nipples. “Hey now Tony, you’re the one who said we are sleeping platonically, I’m not doing nothing.”

Tony rolled his eyes, walking over to sit on the edge of the bed, “Liar. I can fucking smell you.”

James just smiled at him, “I’ll stop, just fun, honest. Come on, though I’m warning you that my nightmares get pretty rough. I don’t want you to get hurt“

“I’ve met all the parts of you James, and it’s not like I don’t have nightmares of my own. I’m just doing this for myself you know,” Tony’s eyes tracked over to James before looking down to his own chest, still covered in a black tank.

“Sure Tony, sure,” he rolled over on his right side so his metal arm and all the subsequent scarring was visible. Tony had seen it before, he had worked on the arm a bunch of times now, but not outside of the workshop.

He saw Tony tense for a moment, pausing, before quickly reaching pulling the tank off. He looked up at James defiantly, turning so he can see the scarring the covered his chest, mostly focused in the middle.

“Nope, I win, sorry, can’t help it,” James said, blatantly looking over the scars before meeting Tony’s eyes. “Mine are worse.”

Tony just threw him a small smile, looking relieved, before laying down and pulling the covers up over both of them, “Lights Jay.”

The lights went out, leaving them completely in the dark. James paused for a minute and then reached out, wrapping an arm around Tony and pulling him from the edge of the bed to the middle.

“The big spoon, classic alpha move,” Tony murmured, body at odds with his words as he relaxed against James.

“What can I say, I’m an old timer,” James breathed in deeply before closing his eyes for a second time that night. “Thanks Tony.”

Tony didn’t reply, his breath quiet and even. James finally allowed himself relax.

~

They made it down to the kitchen around ten. Tony had been serious when it came to making sure James was well rested, clinging onto him when he woke at seven until he finally capitulated and let himself drift back off again. Honestly, he appreciated it. It was nice to feel cared for. It was nice that Tony still wasn’t scared of him, even after seeing The Asset more times than he had hoped.

Clint grinned at them as they came stumbling in. James went to sit on one of the stools at the island while Tony moaned, blindly reached for the empty coffee maker.

“Alpha too much for you?” Clint teased, giving in to Tony’s whimpers and handing him his half finished mug.

“God I wish,” Tony muttered into the coffee.

Clint laughed and came over to lean on the island next to James, pressing their shoulders together gently. “Doing alright?” he asked.

“Just a rough night,” James replied before rolling his eyes as Clint and Tony made eye contact and broke into laughter together.

“Sorry, just, you walked right into that one,” Tony grinned at him unapologetically.

“Walked right into what?” Steve asked, stepping into the kitchen and walking right to the fridge. He had obviously just come up from his run, with sweaty clothes and a slightly flushed face.

“Rough sex,” Clint said, straight faced before turning and giving Tony a high five.

“Buck always did like to hold me down…” Steve trailed off thoughtfully before grabbing a yogurt and leaving the room whistling to himself.

“What. The. Actual. Fuck,” Clint said after a pause, finally picking up his jaw from where it had fallen open. “Jarvis, can you scan him? I think that Cap is missing.”

James laughed,  “What can I say? It’s true. I guess that’s one stereotypical alpha trait I’ve got.”

Tony just smirked, “Sounds good to me.” He walked over James and leaned in, pecking him on the lips. “See you guys later, I gotta head down to the lab. Someone on the team managed to lose ALL of his brand new exploding arrows in a single giant alien jellyfish. Not that I’m pointing fingers or anything.”

Clint stuck his tongue out at him as he left the kitchen and turned to face James, “Dude, I wanted to see what would happen if enough got inside it. It would have been like exploding cheerleaders but like, megasized.”

“Fair point,” James grinned at him. “Down for some training today? Honestly, it’s weird sitting around doing nothing. Maybe I should get a job or something.”

“Hello, my name is The Winter Soldier. Welcome to the Olive Garden, how may I help you?” Clint rolled his eyes. “Not sure that is your calling Jay. I mean, I get stir crazy too but usually something happens as soon as I complain about it and I end up crawling around in Russia or something.”

“I would rather not go crawling around in Russia,” James shrugged, “I haven’t really had free time, they usually just tucked me away when I was done the mission.”

“I’m sure I can find ways to fill your time,” Clint wiggled his eyebrows at James.

James rumbled at him, “I keep coming up with all these reasons in my head to take it slow with Tony, with you, with Steve. Totally not helping here.”

“Maybe you don’t need a reason? We’re not going anywhere,” Clint’s eyes dropped to James’ lips before rising back up to meet his eyes. “I mean, I think things were the same back during the war? The team’s pretty open together. Me and Tash have been bumping uglies since she tried to kill me when we first met. Hell, Tony and I have shared heats even as omegas.”

James sighed, “I know, I know. It’s just been a while. I haven’t exactly been sharing space for fun, other than last night. Still kinda weird you aren’t scared of me.”

Clint leaned back a bit, smiling easily, “No pressure dude, just wanted you to know. I wouldn’t be complaining or anything. You know… if you just wanted to hold me down and fuck me til I’m dripping everywhere.”

James growled low, his alpha tone seeping through, “Clint.”

“Hmmm?” Clint looked at him innocently.

James sighed and then laughed, “Fucking...come here.”

“I’m right here,” Clint gestured at himself obviously.

He rolled his eyes and turned, pulling the archer from where he was sitting next to him so he was standing, close, flush between his legs.

Clint smirked, “You mean here?”

James answered by bringing his hands up and rubbing them up the omega’s neck blatantly scent marking him before bringing them up to gently cup Clint’s face.

“You really want this?” he asked, quietly.

Clint smiled, eyes crinkling, “You, James.”

James gently pulled him in and pressed their lips together, opening his mouth to swipe his tongue slowly against Clint’s. He could scent Clint’s satisfaction, his body was practically jelly molding up against James. He nipped at Clint’s bottom lip gently before pulling back and resting their foreheads together, hands drifting down to rest on omega’s hips.

“So, training?” he asked, breath puffing gently against Clint’s lips.

Clint blinked at him for a moment before grinning, “Training. Yeah, let’s go. Bet you can’t beat me if we shot with our feet.” He leaned in again, kissing James briefly before pulling back.

“Whatcha gonna bet me?” James wiggled his eyebrows at him.

“Bruce’s pancakes. Winner gives up their share next team breakfast,” Clint said seriously.

“Deal,” James leaned back into Clint and nuzzled at his neck. “Maybe we should work on some hand to hand?”

Clint groaned, “We gonna go train or what? Cause damn dude, I’m getting wet.”

“Mmm, don’t see me complaining,” James grinned at him before finally pulling away and standing up. “Alright, to the range. We using Tony’s or do you want to check out that one Natasha mentioned down on Baltic?”

“Out, you want to go out with me? Is this like a date Barnes?” Clint teased.

“I gotta treat my fella right. Training before sex? Like dinner but better,” James pecked him on the lips before standing up. “Meet you out front in 5? Gotta just change outta these sweats. We’ll use the bows there for the sake of blending in?”

“We can just take Steve’s bike. Way easier to deal with parking,” Clint smiled and then walked out of the kitchen with a bounce in his step.

~

“We have to test out?” James met Clint’s eyes as they stood at the front desk. The omega looked amused.

“Bet you’ll fail,” Clint smirked.

The employee, just rolled his eyes and led them to to the range, “Just cause I’ve seen you on TV doesn’t mean you don’t have to follow the regulations. And I don’t know your boyfriend.”

“He knows me James! He really knows me!” Clint laughed, “Come on boyfriend, you go first.”

James laughed, “Alright. I just show that I know how to shoot, right?” He picked up a bow and walked over to line up to the targets, aiming and releasing to hit center in a moment. The employee nodded and turned to watch Clint rapidly fire 3 arrows, aiming just slightly next to each other as to not split any.

“Fair enough,” the employee shrugged and left them alone. It was the middle of the day, so they were pretty much the only ones in the range.

“First person to fill up the bullseye with arrows wins?” Clint turned to James with a smirk.

“Wins what?” James asked, already cocking another arrow. 

“Blowjob?” Clint looked at James innocently.

James just fired the arrow in response.

They ended up staying at the range later than planned. James was determined to beat Clint at something but he was just too darn good. He beat James at everything from filling up the bullseye to shooting with his feet while in a handstand. The alpha knew he would have an advantage with guns, but this was all Clint’s show.

They were just heading back out to the bike when James felt his phone vibrate and reached into his pocket.

 _What’s up_? Clint signed to him before reaching over and handing him one of the helmets.

“It’s just Tony. Said that they were hoping for a movie night tonight because Thor should be back?”

“Thor? Aw yeah. You’re going to love him,” Clint grinned, “he looks like he should be the alphi-est of alphas but he’s totally not.”

“He won’t feel threatened? Ya know with…” James gestured between the two of them.

“Oh not at all. I mean, Tony told you right? He’s an alien god? His concept of team building is a whole lot different than what I’ve seen here on our world,” Clint wiggled his eyebrows.

James laughed, “Let’s go then, though I guess team movie that means we won’t have time for your reward for winning?”

“Welllll, technically, they wouldn’t mind. But hey, I’m not complaining if you wanna get me all alone,” Clint reached out and pulled gently to get James to come onto the bike behind him.

James wrapped his arms around Clint and held him close, breathing the omega’s scent in deeply as he started the bike and headed home.

~

The communal floor was quiet when they made it up from the garage. It was only about 4, so James figured that Thor hadn’t arrived yet. He grabbed at Clint’s arm as he went to walk out of the elevator.

“No one is here yet,” he said, “I can’t hear anyone. Was thinking. We should probably change? I mean, we didn’t actually sweat much, but I could go for some different clothes and a hot shower.”

“Hmm?” Clint looked around and then back at him, “Best idea you’ve had all day, alpha.”

James laughed and pressed on the button for his floor, the elevator doors closing in a silent whoosh.  

Clint pounced on him in a second, fingers reaching to unzip his pants while he mouthed against James’ jaw.

James gasped, hands coming up against Clint’s sides, pressing him close, “I thought I was the one giving you the reward.”

“Doesn’t mean we both can’t enjoy it?” Clint pulled him out into James room as soon as the doors opened, practically jogging to get them over to the bed as he kicked off his shoes.

James spun them, pushing Clint down on the bed and hovering over him, “Just making it clear, green, yellow, red alright? I don’t know what alphas you’ve been with before, but I’m all about consent.”

Clint smiled at him, pupils dilated, “So green, alpha, so fucking green.” He arched up so his body brushed against James, his dick already hard in his pants.

“So what do you like doll? You like to be held down? Where are you sensitive?” James grinned as Clint became noticeably flushed with his words. He moved Clint’s wrists together so he could hold them with his flesh hand and let his metal hand trail down Clint’s face and neck.

“I’m pretty sensitive,” Clint gasped, as James grabbed his shirt by the bottom and took it off, lifting him up and putting him back in an instant. He scooted them both up the bed a bit so he could kneel between Clint’s legs.

“Mmmm? So if I were to do this?” James leaned down and licked and bit at Clint’s chest, pausing on his left nipple while his metal fingers circled the other, rubbing over the tip in gentle strokes.

“Fuckkk,” Clint moaned, pressing up more firmly to try to get some friction against James.

“Yeah, like that,” James smiled against Clint’s chest before moving lower. “Keep your hands where they are, kay?”

He saw Clint sign _yes_ , and moved his flesh hand away so he could pull back and pull off the omega’s pants and briefs.

“So it’s been a while for me. I’m not adverse to pointers,” James grinned at Clint before leaning down and running his tongue from Clint’s belly button down to his dick. He pressed Clint’s legs out wide before holding Clint steady with his flesh hand and mouthing the head.

“James,” Clint gasped and shook, obviously trying to hold still.

“You getting wet for me?” James ran his metal fingers down the underside of Clint’s dick before letting them drift down to his hole. “Damn. You’re dripping.”

Clint froze completely at the touch of the metal, looking down with wide eyes.

“Hey, color? This okay?” James lifted up his hand and wiggled his fingers obviously.

“Yeah, just, surprised me. Green, so green,” Clint relaxed and shook his hips a bit. “Come on alpha, make me come in your mouth, on your fingers.”

James ignored the way he was throbbing, thank god Clint had unzipped his pants in the elevator. He licked slowly down one side of Clint’s dick and then back up, letting his tongue swirl around the head.

“Never sucked a dick without foreskin before,” he commented, pulling off to look at Clint.

“Tighter,” Clint grinned at him. “I won’t break.”

“Hm, good?” James gave Clint a few strokes with his flesh hand, tightening and twisting around the head more than he would have done with himself.

“Ye- yeah,” Clint’s voice shook.

James leaned back down and swallowed Clint as far as he could, pressing with his tongue until he could feel Clint dripping onto his fingers.

He gently pressed his forefinger in, just a bit. Clint was soaking wet and took his finger easily. He moved with a rhythm, pressing in and curling his finger up every time he took Clint down.

“More, please, James, come on,” Clint gasped.

James hummed around Clint and carefully pressed a second finger along with the first. He moved faster, crooking his fingers each time and using his other hand to reach up and rub gently at Clint’s nipples.

“Mm close,” Clint moaned, body vibrating.

James pressed his fingers in deep, pressing against his prostate repeatedly as he moved to take Clint deeper so he could swallow around his dick.

Clint tensed and then moaned loud, coming in spurts down James’ throat.

James swallowed and then pulled back, slowly, licking his lips. “Good?” he gently removed his fingers, wiping them off on the bed sheets.

“Jay?” Clint looked up at him, eyes slightly glazed. “Fuck man, so good, I’m kinda under.”

James eyes widened, “Oh man, I’m sorry, I didn’t even try.” He rolled off Clint and moved up the bed to lay at his side.

“S’ok, sensitive member?” Clint murmured, rocking his head to the side to nuzzle against James. “What bout you?” He moved his hand down and rubbed against James through his boxers.

James moved his own hand down to replace Clint’s, “This was for you, don’t you even worry. Though, I wouldn’t say no to coming on you. You mind?”

Clint just kissed him in response, “Come on.”

James stroked himself steadily, the omega’s sweet smell permeating the room pushed him closer to the edge. He plastered himself against Cint who kissed down his neck.

“Come,” Clint repeated, biting his neck hard enough to bruise, even if just for a moment.

James gasped and came suddenly all over Clint’s abs, “Fuck.”

Clint swiped his hand lazily across his belly before bringing his fingers up to his mouth. “Taste so good,” Clint grinned at him until James moved forward, tasting himself in Clint’s mouth.

They lay there for a moment, kissing slowly, before James heard his phone vibrate.

“Do we really need to go?” Clint asked, pouting. His eyes had cleared a bit but he was practically melting into James.

“I probably should meet Thor,” James shrugged and let his fingers trail up and down Clint’s chest.

“Shower with me?” Clint looked shy for the first time James had seen. “I um, I don’t like being left alone after. Sometimes I drop pretty hard.”

“I’m right here. Bummer though, you smell so good, like the both of us,” he cupped Clint’s face gently with his metal hand.

“I know, right?” Clint grinned at him before groaning and pushing himself up to sitting slowly. “I bet they’ll have pizza. I’m starving.”

 _Me too_ James signed to him before pushing himself up as well. “Quick rinse then let’s head down. I’m sure you can’t wait to brag to the team about how you completely owned me at the range.”

They showered relatively quickly, although Clint was momentarily distracted by James’ recovery time

“You good?” James asked Clint quietly as they got dressed. “Sorry again about putting you under. I always ask, it really wasn’t intentional.”

Clint rolled his eyes at him and pulled on one of James’ shirts, “Don’t apologize for amazing sex. I trust you or it wouldn't have happened. Maybe next time you can show me how you can really put me into subspace.”

James laughed, “You are incorrigible.” He kissed his cheek, “Thank you, for trusting me. I’m not sure if you understand how much it really means to me.”

Clint grinned and they made their way to the elevator.

~

The smell of pizza invaded the elevator before the doors even opened to the communal floor. There was a huge stack of pizza boxes on the island and another huge stack on the kitchen counter. James could hear Natasha and Tony bickering over the movie choice over by the TV.

A tall blonde alpha was standing with Banner in the kitchen. James paused before heading over, Clint leaving his side to go join Tony and Natasha.  

“You must be Sargeant James!” The man beamed at him, coming close and grasping him with both hands on his biceps without hesitation. “I have heard great things about you Sir James. I am Thor, of Asgard.”

James stood frozen for a moment.  He hadn’t had much interactions with another alpha in a long time, other than Natasha. Back during the war, alphas were around each other a lot. Dum Dum was always someone that he himself could go to when he needed to clear his mind, have someone to lean on (well and Steve of course).

“Sir James?” Thor’s voice boomed through his head.

James shook himself back into the present, forcing himself to reach his own arms up to grasp Thor’s large arms in return.

“James is good for me. It’s great to meet you! Thank you for having me in your home,” James met Thor’s eyes.

“It is just as much your home as my home,” Thor responded before squeezing briefly and turning to pick up all of the pizza boxes in a huge stack. “Let’s feast and celebrate, did you pick out a movie yet my friends?”

“Young Frankenstein or bust,” Clint said, perching on the arm of the sofa.

“I can go with that,” Tony moved away from the front of the TV to sit next to Clint, throwing his feet up and leaning back against the edge.

Thor piled the boxes on the floor as to not block the TV screen before sitting next to them. Banner came in with a cup of tea and sat next to Thor, looking more at ease than usual. James figured that if there was one person who could take Bruce in a fight, it would probably be an alien god.

“Where’s Steve?” James asked as he picked up Tony’s feet so he could sit with them.

“Here,” Steve came into the room in black lounge pants and a tight white tank. His nostrils flared for a moment before he glanced at Clint and then James. “Oh,” he said quietly, before sitting subdued in his chair.

James frowned and looked over to meet Clint’s eyes, who was looking a bit guilty. _We didn’t do anything wrong,_ he signed to him.

 _He’ll get over it,_ Tony signed between them before pulling Clint of the arm into his lap. He kissed him gently before arranging the two of them so they could sit comfortably together.

Natasha glanced at them before moving over and sitting with Steve, murmuring something to him that James couldn’t catch. It made Steve smile though.

“Alright team, let’s do this.”

~

And yes- shooting a bow with your feet is actually a thing : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uCiI39JFudo


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heat smut. Sorry not sorry :)

James shot sitting up in bed, breathing fast. Jarvis immediately turned on the lights. Dream, just a dream, Tony was fine, he was probably just down in his workshop. It was one of those recurring dreams that he couldn’t seem to shake even though during the day things were getting easier. It was always the same, he waited in the dark, in the rain, for the target. When the car comes he got in front, causing the driver to swerve off the road and smash into a tree. When he walked over to the car to make sure the mission was complete, that the target was dead, Tony’s lifeless face looks back at him.

“Jarvis, where’s Tony, what time is it?” He asked, voice scratchy with sleep, or yelling, he didn’t know which. 

“Sir is in his workshop, Mr. Barnes and it is 2:05am. He does not want to be disturbed today, Mr. Barnes ” Jarvis replied instantly. 

James threw his feet over the side of the bed, grabbed his black hoodie off the floor where he tossed it earlier and shrugged in on. There is no way he would be able to get back to sleep until he saw that Tony was fine with with his own eyes, that it wasn’t a flashback in his dream. Tony would understand, whether his workshop was on lockdown or not. He saw him earlier today anyways, when Steve dragged him up from his workshop for the team dinner.

He walked out to the elevator which opened without a sound and brought him right to Tony’s level. It was still a little weird to have someone, cause Jarvis is a someone. not a something, watching over all the time. 

The door opened to music blaring, a band that Tony showed him just a few days after he got here, “ACDC”. So not complete lockdown, or it would be quiet outside as well. He punched in his code and walked into the workshop looking around to find Tony hunched over a fancy looking knife on one of his tables. Before he could call out, the omega looked up eyes immediately meeting James’. He saw Tony’s mouth move as his body stiffened and the music lowered. 

“Hey, sorry for just barging in, couldn’t sleep,” James walked over closer to where Tony was sitting. 

“No worries, are you okay? Cause not to be totally nosey but you are sending off some pretty freaky scents there buddy. Speaking of, you might not want to come close right now,” Tony replied, holding his hands out towards James, palms out, slightly defensive.

James shrugged nonchalantly, “Just needed to come down, check in, you know… but are you okay? Jarvis said you wanted to be left alone?” He ignored Tony protests and walked closer to the him. “Whatcha working on?” 

Tony pulled back from him a little but it was too late. James breathed in and got hit by a very sweet smell. Oh, shit. Tony was starting his heat. It made sense, it had already been a few months since James woke up in the Tower and it hadn’t happened yet. Back in his day it was about every 3 months or so, and certainly time couldn’t have changed to much in that department. 

“Whoa, you okay?, I meant to tell you earlier that it was coming up. Sorry! I told Jarvis,” Tony backed up putting some space between himself and James. 

James slowly relaxed his body, pulling back from Tony as well. He knew that his pupils were probably fully black, blown wide, that having an alpha this close was making Tony’s body react as well, which was NOT something he should be thinking about… but damn, it had been a while since he had been this close to an omega in heat. 

“Damn.” He muttered under his breath “Sorry Tee, I shoulda asked Jarvis what was up instead of just thinking of myself. I’ll just go down to the gym. But hey, if you need something let me know?” He trailed off, looking up to see Tony, playboy extraordinaire, blushing slightly. “Sooner though, not calling me later when you don’t really have a choice cause I am so not into nonconsensual anything.” 

“Wait! Don’t go! It’s my bad, I should have just told you, or told Jarvis to tell you, or something. I usually just handle it on my own. I.. have some trust issues and submitting kind of triggers a lot, but thanks though. I do appreciate it,” Tony replied, voice quieter than usual. He looked at James up through his lashes, hormones making him surprisingly honest. “I want you to feel that you could come down here, even though I know you’re alpha, I mean, an alpha, and I know you need someone to make sure things are alright up there,” he pointed up at his head with a wry grin.

“It’s cool Tony, I really just needed to see you, but seriously... I know you aren’t in full heat Tee, but you’re getting there, you gotta take yourself upstairs and take care of yourself,” James’ voice was steadier now but also lower, his body reacting instinctively to the proximity of Tony.. 

“I don’t like not being able to work,” Tony replied shortly, already walking back over to the knife. “I told Natasha I would have this done, well, I lost a bet, never bet an assassin at bowling by the way, who would have thought?, and I am going to get it done. I’ll put the air on, I’ll be fine.” 

“Tony,” James voice dropped even lower. “Please, I used to help Steve through his heats, I know how they get.”

“James. Thank you, but seriously, I can take care of myself okay? You know that I care about you. It’s not you okay?” Tony looked back up at James, eyes pleading before he turned back to it and picked up the screwdriver he had left on the desk, efficiently stopping the conversation. 

James sighed, “Look, call me if you need me alright?” He turned back to the elevator, leaving Tony at his work. 

~

The gym was one of James’ places. He liked to be able to just zone out and have it be just his fists and the training dummy. It gave him a chance not to worry for a while, to just focus on the here and now.  

  
When Jarvis finally broke through to him the speakers were loud enough to make him think that Jarvis must have been calling for a while. He glanced at the clock, 4:10, it had only been two hours. 

“Mr. Barnes, please come to the workshop immediately,” There was an urgency in Jarvis’ voice that surprised James, causing his heart to pick up. Tony. Had something happened? It hadn’t been that long since he left him and it wasn’t like Tony was a youngin in his first heat.

“I shouldn’t go down there with his heat so close, Jarvis,” he replied, “Is Steve around?” 

“Mr. Rogers is on a mission until the end of the week. You are best suited for helping sir. Though he may have not made it clear earlier, you are on his list of consent.”

“What on earth is a list of consent?” he said, though he already is grabbing a clean white tee from the shelves on the side of the room to swap with his sweat drenched one. He walked quickly over to the elevator, throwing his hair up in a quick ponytail.

“You are on the list of people sir trusts when he goes into heat Mr. Barnes. You have his complete consent to do what is necessary for him.”

Shaking his head, James walked into the elevator, “I offered him that,” but he didn’t expect a reply. It was classy Tony Stark style, not asking for help until it was too late, and then leaving his A.I. to do it for him. They were going to have to talk about this when Tony’s heat was over. 

Coming back out into the workshop, he was hit by the full blown heat of the omega. He entered quickly, jogging through the door Jarvis opened for him and over the the bench where Tony was slumped over the table, eyes glazed over in pain and need. 

“Tony, hey, Tee, you there? I got you bud,” he hesitated for a moment and then reached one arm under Tony’s legs and the other behind his back to carry him easily bridal style. Tony finally moved and instinctively curled into him, nuzzling against his neck, inhaling his alpha scent. 

“Sorry Jamie, I’m sorry, so sorry,” Tony muttered, “Shoulda asked you, I’m so stupid.”

James just tightened his arms around him and walked towards to elevator so Jarvis can take them up to Tony’s floor. ”You know that being an omega doesn’t mean you’re weak or nothin’ right? Look at Steve. He’s the strongest kid I’ve ever met, showed me that omegas weren’t something to be laughed at right from the start. Just part of biology, roll of the dice. Doesn’t mean a thing. Just, I don’t want to help you if you don’t want help from me. I can call Clint or whoever.”

Tony just shook his head slightly and reached a hand under James’ shirt to feel him skin on skin. Fuck. James’ had control but that was pushing it. 

“Long as you are sure Tee, you.. our friendship means a lot and if this fucked it up...” but he was caving, he was totally caving. He could feel Tony’s warmth against him and Jarvis said he was on the list, the consent list, seriously? They reached Tony’s floor, James bringing Tony right over to his ridiculous bed, laying him down on his bright red and gold comforter. When he went to pull back, Tony whimpered and reached towards him, looking devastated, panicked. 

“Whoa, hey Tee, not going anywhere,” he lowered his voice into alpha register, immediately calming Tony. “I”m gonna help you into subspace okay? I think it will help right now, get you through this easier,”  he paused, waiting to see if there is any resistance from either Tony or the A.I. Hoping he wasn’t making a huge mistake, he reached forward, gently pressing Tony back onto the bed, holding him down. 

“I got you, you’re so good, I’m not going anywhere, gonna stay here and take care of you, you are fucking gorgeous, you know that, huh Tee?” He let his voice go deep and he watched Tony relax, slowly, until he was looking at James with trust, total compliance, his instincts taking control, telling him that an alpha was here and that he was to submit. 

God, please don’t hate me for this, James thought, knowing how much Tony hated to lose control. Tony talked to him when he had visited the workshop. About how ever since he quit drinking he had really tried keeping things ordered, make sure he was aware and ready no matter what so he could help his friends, his team. Honestly, other than Steve, that is probably why Tony quit to start. 

“Tell me what you need,” he continued and then repeated,  “I’m right here, not going anywhere.” 

“You, please, Jamie. Alpha,” the reply was quiet but quick. Tony met his eyes, coherent and clear momentarily,  before then lowering them submissively. 

James hummed and gently pulled back to lay his hands on Tony’s oil stained shirt, gently pulling it up over Tony’s head as he pushed his body up off the bed towards James. He then reached down and flicked the button of his pants, lowering the zipper down carefully before sliding them down with his boxers down and off his bare feet, a habit Tony had in the workshop late at night. Tony arched off the bed helping him, gasping quietly at the contact. 

“Just one sec,” James sat up and quickly undressed, trying to keep close enough as to not give Tony any more discomfort. 

“How do you want me?” He asked directly, though not really expecting a reply, looking down at Tony who is touching himself, hand wrapped around his dick moving steadily, thumb brushing over the glistening head. Fuck _. _ He could feel his dick literally twitch, already hard. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been with an omega in heat before, but Steve was quieter, more submissive and less likely to do anything without an order.

Tony looked at him, smirking through his obvious need and obviously pleased at James blatant interest. James moved then, grabbing Tony’s ankles and pulling him to the edge of the bed. Tony automatically put his ankles up on James’ shoulders, giving him a full view of his dripping hole. Looking up to meet Tony’s eyes, James took his metal hand, and slowly pressed his middle finger into Tony, at the same time as his flesh hand grasped and pinned Tony’s hand from his dick to the bed. 

“I’m right here, fuck Tee, you’re so fucking slick, I just want to sink right in you. You got me so fucking hard, gorgeous, to think a fella like you was gonna stay alone on a night when you’re like this, all ready,” he tutted, pulling out to thrust in two fingers, aiming directly for that spot that made Tony see stars. Tony groaned, looking momentarily surprised when he couldn’t move his dominant hand before reaching for James with his right. 

“God please, I’m ready. Jamie please, need, it hurts, too much,” Tony looked at him, eyes glazed. James moved closer, letting Tony hand brush against his chest. He gently added a third finger when it hit him. Damn.

”Condoms? Jay?” It should be weird talking to the A.I. at a time like this, when he was literally leaking precum onto the floor, his dick throbbing, but he hadn’t even thought of condoms, not until now, when he was literally inches away from Tony.

“Sir is clean, Mr. Barnes, and you are unable to transfer any diseases,” the A.I. replied, with no hint of any emotion.

James relaxed and then moved forward, guiding himself with his metal hand to press the head of his dick against Tony’s entrance. Tony whimpered and scooted himself towards James, right as James leaned down, pressing in slowly until he was fully inside. He groaned softly, Tony was so damn hot. 

“Hey Tee, look at me, Tony,” he reached up to turn Tony’s face so their eyes meet. “I need to knot you. It’ll help, fastest way to get you through this and back to your workshop. Alright?” Tony looked stricken. “I won’t do it unless you give me permission though. Do you want to come on top?” Tony just shook his head slightly and looked down, resigned, a large difference from the self-confident omega a moment ago. 

“Hey,” James moved from where he was pining Tony’s hand and brushed his flesh thumb gently on Tony’s cheek. “Gonna take care of you, promise you’ll enjoy it, gotta have words though. We can do this without it if you want, just will be here a while, not that I’m complaining or nothin’.”

Tony just shook his head again, looking up with a fierceness at James, “I trust you, do it.” 

The alpha in James practically purred. He kept his eyes matched on Tony’s as he began to move, hands gripping Tony’s legs to keep him up over his shoulders as he thrust. Tony cried out, hands gripping the bed. There was no way that James was gonna last long, not when it had been so long since he had been with an omega in heat, when Tony was so pliant and wet for him. He shifted, angling so he hit Tony’s prostate with each stroke. Tony was surprisingly quiet, face screwed up in pleasure, moaning almost silently with each thrust.

“Feel good hmm? I’m gonna make you feel so good,” James sped up, feeling his balls draw up, knowing that this is just the first round of a long night to come. “Fuck. Tee, I’m gonna come,” his breath hitched as Tony’s hand came up to his chest, running along it and tweaking his nipples hard. 

“Come on Jamie,” Tony panted out, eyes half glazed, “you gonna fucking knot me or what?”

James huffed out a laugh, eyes raising from looking at himself enter Tony to meeting his eyes. “Gotta take you on that ride with me,” he took his hand off Tony’s thigh to wrap around his dick, lifting it from where it was flat on his stomach. Tony’s stomach was shining with precome and sweat. 

“Come,” he jerked him twice, hard and fast and then felt Tony tense up around him, coming with a drawn out moan. The shuddering of Tony around him tipped him over the edge and he quickly pushed all the way flush just in time to come, hard, knot forming to tie him tight to Tony which pushed him in even deeper. He braced himself on his forearms, almost resting on the sated omega as the high started to leave him. “Mmm,” he sighed and then leaned up, gently helping Tony’s legs come off his shoulders, rolling them so Tony was lying next to him so they could be more comfortable. He could feel the hormones die down a bit; the knot would only last for about ten minutes and then Tony should be all set for maybe even half a day. 

“Feeling okay?” He asked after a while of drifting, feeling his knot start to shrink. Tony just groaned and mumbled incoherently into the pillow. “What?! Tony Stark, stunned silent?” He could feel Tony shake with a laugh against him. James propped himself up, gently turning Tony’s head to face him and kissed Tony on the lips without a thought. “Thank you for trusting me.” 

Tony’s eyes snapped open. Oops, James thought, now that Tony’s head was clearing momentarily from his heat that was probably crossing the previous platonic boundary. Which made him laugh a little because honestly, he was completely naked and still completely buried in his friend’s body. 

“Whoa hey, why the laughing? I’m not that ridiculous,” Tony sounded offput. James just shook his head, laughing even harder, causing him to move slightly inside Tony. Tony let out a quiet moan, eyes dilating slightly, “Wow, you’re still hard,”  he looked at James in disbelief.

“One of the benefits of being experimented on by psycho nazis?” James replied, putting his hands on Tony’s hips to gently move him back and forth. “You should be okay for a while but we can go again now if you need me.”

Tony looked surprised, halting James’ movements, “What do you mean for a while?”

James could feel his eyes widening, “Tee, have you never been knotted before?” He asked quietly like it wasn’t a super fucking big deal. It was part of biology, like he to him earlier. He couldn’t imagine, to go though heats every single time without a knot… well no wonder Tony was uncomfortable with them. 

Tony looked at him and then looked away, pushing away from James so he slipped out of him, before scooting so he could sit up, “It’s none of your business.” 

“Whoa, whoa, hey, Tony wait,” He reached out and grasped Tony’s wrist with his metal hand halting him. Tony’s whole body tensed up as he immediately hunched in on himself, baring his neck, submissive. 

“Please let go of me,” Tony said quietly. James froze and then released his wrist quickly. 

“Tony, I would never make you do anything you didn’t wanna do. If you don’t want to share than you don’t have to share, but please don’t just run out of here like that.” 

Tony glanced over at him before standing up, face closed off like James had never seen, well directed at him of course. “Yup. Alright. Thanks Barnes, gonna head back down to the workshop.”

James felt a horrible cold sensation flow through his body, if helping Tony made it so he shut off from him….  “Wait, please, Tony…” his voice sounded quiet ever to him as he propped himself up on his elbows, but it made Tony pause in finding clothes and turn to him tapping his foot impatiently, t-shirt in hand. 

“Hmm?” Tony tutted. 

“Look, Tee, sorry if I pushed, it’s just cause I care about you. Honestly. And if you close me off...” He looked at Tony straight on. “I’m sorry if you didn’t want me to knot you, or help you go under, but I did what I thought was best and you gave your consent.”

Tony sighed and then came over to sit next to James, “I know. I know. It’s just a lot for me, alright?” He looked down, not meeting James’ eyes. “I’ve never been that far in subspace before. Never been knotted. Never been with an alpha I trusted alright? Anytime I’ve ever gotten close to going under I just got the fuck out. But don’t go getting sappy on me Barnes, I’m just fine, peachy even.”

James reached out and wrapped an arm around Tony’s waist, pulling him in closer and then dropping his head onto Tony’s lap. “Thank you”, he said honestly, “means a lot that you trusted me.”

“Trust, not just trusted,” Tony smiled down at him briefly. His real smile. Thank god.

“And you are a fucking nice lay. Damn dude,” James wiggled his eyebrows at him, breaking the moment. 

He could feel when Tony laughed, body shaking against him, “So much for platonic huh? Imagine when I’m not half drugged out on hormones.”

James licked his lips, watching Tony follow his tongue, “Oh, I’m imagining, doll.”

Tony grinned at him, “Well, I actually am gonna head back down to the workshop. I napped yesterday so I actually feel pretty good now. You said that I should be comfortable for half the day? Um, you mind helping again later? If you aren’t busy, which if you are it’s totally cool no worries at all.” Tony stood up and shrugged on a Nirvana tee before grabbing sweatpants out of his dresser. 

“I’d be happy to help you. Thanks for asking now instead of sending your A.I. again like I’m on your roster or something. Next thing you’ll be having Jarvis page me throughout the tower.”

“Hmff you would love that wouldn’t you, Jamie. Attention, can James Barnes please report to the penthouse, there is a wet, naked omega waiting for him.”

James leered at him, turning and propping himself up slightly.He ran a hand down his chest to wrap around his still hard dick, putting himself on display, “Can’t say I would mind that, no, but the others might beat me to you. I know I would if it wasn’t my name on the speaker.”

Tony grinned, smirking at him, but then paused and looked stricken, “Shit. Steve.”

“Is on a mission right now and isn’t due back for a few more days at least. I can tell him… it’s not like he owns us or anything,” James replied. “Didn’t you say he was getting better with sharing?”

“Eh, he has. But I doubt he expected for us to do this while he was gone. My heat was a little early. I don’t think he will be very happy with me.”

“Biological need. I’ll talk to him Tee. Stop, you’re sending home hardcore distress vibes over here and it’s totally killing my afterglow,” James stood up and walked over to Tony, resting his hands on Tony’s hips gently. “As you said the other night, he’ll get over it. He might be jealous, but he knows what it’s like to go through a heat with no help Tony, he wouldn’t take that from you.”

Tony just grumbled and kissed James gently before he made his way to the door, “See you later?” 

“I’m at your beck and call good sir. Don’t wait too late this time, I mean the damsel in distress thing is pretty nice and all but I’d rather you came in good spirits, and I mean that literally,” James smiled at him and winked as Tony made his way to the elevator down to the workshop. 

Leaning back, James let his smile fade as he thought about what Tony said. Steve wasn’t going to be happy. That’s for sure. He wore his heart on his sleeve, always had. James knew that him and Tony had a good thing going and that Steve was slowly coming around to realize that James could have relationships with the team also. James rolled over, burying his face in a pillow, inhaling the sweet smells of Tony and sex. Days, they had a few days to figure out how to tell him. Right now he just needed to be here for Tony.

~

A bang at the door woke James up. It was day three of Tony’s heat and it was just starting to settle down. He would probably only need James for another day or so. He had taken to just staying up in the penthouse and helping Tony cook there. It was easier for them both because then Tony had direct access to it from his workshop with the elevator and it didn’t make Tony go near the team space in his heat. James had no issue sleeping with Tony in his bed and it wasn’t like they hadn’t shared a bed before.

“Mmph,” he grumbled, shaking Tony gently. Tony was sprawled over him like some type of octopus, legs and arms splayed around him so he is almost completely covered. “Tee, hey, Tony, rise and shine, someone’s at the door and I highly doubt you want me answering it smelling like this.”

Tony moaned, rubbing his face further into James’ neck, “I dun wanna. Make Jarvis answer. What time is it anyways?”

“It’s seven PM sir. Today is Thursday. I have already told Mr. Barton that you are unavailable at the moment but he will not desist-”

“WHOA!” Jarvis is cut off by Clint’s shout. He was standing in the doorway, grinning widely. “Why didn’t you invite me in!” He moved over to the bed, “Damn, you guys smell way too good.” 

“Jarvis didn’t say who was at the door,” James laughed. “Sorry for bailing out these past few days, been taking care of our resident genius.”

Clint leaned over to James, nostrils flaring, “Oh care away, I just wanted to remind you that tonight’s movie night, tonight, as in like right now. Bruce made a killer pasta, we were just waiting on you two. Natasha picked tonight so we’re watching Deadpool because apparently the guy is so cool he made his own movie just to show his coolness. She wants to mock him about it, but for some reason that involves watching it first. Anyways….” Clint trailed off and then kissed James lightly, “I would totally be fine staying here instead but Natasha would kill me.”

Tony laughed and swatted at him, “Go. I don’t want you to face Natasha’s wrath.”

Clint stuck his tongue out at him and left the room, elevator door closing with a whoosh. 

“Let’s go,” James said, sitting up so Tony fell off to the side. “I’m starved and you haven’t eaten since that smoothie I made you for breakfast. Don’t give me that look, Jay told me.”

“Jamieeee,” Tony whined, curling up into a ball. “I’m fine right here, with a handsome alpha taking care of me.”

James laughed and then stood up, stretching, “I’m gonna hop in the shower, pretty sticky.”

“But Jamieeee,” Tony rolled onto his stomach, pushing up on his knees and lowering his chest down on the bed to present himself to James. “I just need you so bad, need that knot, come on Jamie, fuck me.”

“Now that’s just mean,” James said, dick hardening, his body automatically responding to Tony’s actions. “Making me act out of instinct hmm, a fella would think you were just trying to use someone just to get some pleasure.” He walked over and ran his hand along Tony’s arched back to his ass, gently fingering his still stretched out hole with two fingers. Tony let out a whimper. “You are a pretty fine looker though, nice and wet. Seem alright now though, guess you don’t need me til later.” James slapped him on the ass and then walked to the bathroom and started the shower. 

Tony jumped off the bed to follow him in, avoidance tactic number two, “Just realized I need to get clean too. Gotta save water and all that right?” He leered at James who just shook his head before pulling him under the water.

~

They made it downstairs after 30 minutes to find that the team had already started the movie, pasta and bowls left in the kitchen. They both grabbed some of what looked to be delicious tortellini before heading over to the couch. The space was comfortable, James liked it, it felt homey in this usually over extravagant tower. James paused when he walked over, the room seemed pretty empty, with Thor and Steve missing, still out on the mission together. Bruce was in Tony’s usually spot in the lazy boy and Clint and Natasha were sprawled (if Natasha even did something to resemble a sprawl) out on the floor in front of him.

“Took you both long enough,” Clint smirked, “thought you got lost on your way down.” 

Natasha elbowed him in his side, “shhh,” turning a glare on Clint that would make James a bit nervous, well at least make his hackles rise up.

Clint just rolled his eyes, grumbling. 

  
James turned to look at Tony, who looked a bit embarrassed. He was looking down at his pasta self-consciously. This could be, and probably was, the first time that Tony came into the team space during his heat. He reached out an arm, and put it around Tony’s back, guiding him over to the couch. “Ignore him,” he murmured “Clint gets needier during his heats, believe me, I’ve heard him. Supersolider numero dos remember?”

Tony threw him a small smile before settling down cross-legged on the corner of the couch, pasta balanced on his lap. James plopped down next to him, pressing against his side before starting to devour his food. Bruce was a damn good cook, to think that he could eat whatever he wants whenever he wants was ridiculous. It made him think of the war and his rations, of Brooklyn... which was not what he needs to be thinking about right now. He finished it way too fast to be healthy and placed his bowl on the floor next to Tony’s, who can pack it down when someone actually forces him eat. Looking over, he could see Tony sitting awkwardly, tense, glancing at Natasha and Bruce, who were steadfastly giving Tony his space. Thank god.

James poked him in the side, making him flinch, “Hey Tee?” Tony looked at him and then squeaked in surprise as James wrapped his arms around him and hauled him up and over so James was now scooted over against the armrest, legs up on the couch with Tony between them, resting back on his chest. He wrapped his metal arm around Tony, holding him firmly against himself, letting his other hand come down to rest on his leg. “You’re safe” he murmured in Tony’s ear, “They aren’t gonna do nothin’, can’t even if they tried, and honestly, I would like to see them try against me and Iron Man. I know your body is telling you crazy stuff right now, but these guys are like family to you Tony, I wouldn’t have made you come down here otherwise.”

He felt Tony sigh and nod slightly before relaxing against him, the omega finally letting off a scent that wasn’t mixed with anxiety. James saw Natasha glance over with a quick upturn of her lips. It blew James’ mind that no alpha took care of Tony like this before, then again, Tony probably thought, and still thinks, himself as weak because of it. If it weren’t for Jarvis, this heat would have been the same as all the others.

A sharp intake of breath took James back to the present. He had zoned out, Tony’s warmth and the presence of the Avengers had let him relax. Tony was dozing in his arms, somehow, even with the action in the movie. His arms automatically tightened around Tony, alpha instincts taking over to protect his omega. He looked up to see Steve standing frozen in the door, face frozen, eyes sad.

“Steve” James murmured automatically, watching as Steve’s face processed the scents in the room. He watched hurt flash across Steve’s face before he rallied, covering it with a weak smile. 

“Just wanted to stop by before heading up, let you guys know that I’m back,” he said quietly, not meeting James’ eyes.

James smiled at him, “Good to have you back. Where’s Thor?”

“Back to Asgard, he’ll be here later this week.”

“Mm Steve... Steve?” Tony turned in his arms, voice growing more concerned as he began to wake up.

“Hey Tony. I’m here,” Steve answered, “heading up to shower, catch you later alright?”

“Don’t be mad Steve,” Tony said, attempting to sit up against James, eyes opening.

“Hey, Steve isn’t mad, right?” James gently pulled Tony down against him.

Steve paused, “Not mad at you Tony, rest, let’s talk when your heat’s over,” He then nodded to James and the rest of the team before turning and leaving the room.

“Aw man,” Tony reached his hand out half-heartedly at the empty door. 

“Mm, don’t worry bout him, we can talk to him tomorrow,” James reached out and gently clasped Tony’s hand in his own, pulling it back in to tuck Tony in closer to himself. 

  
  



End file.
